


The Bet

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-26
Updated: 1999-12-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: While on a boring stakeout, Fraser and Ray make a bet that has surprising consequences.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

The  
Bet

# The Bet

###  **by blarney Stone**  


NC-17 m/m explicit F/K  
Disclaimer: Due South and it's characters belong to Alliance.   I'm just borrowing them for awhile.  
  
**********************************************************  
"So, there we were, Yukon Jake, Dief and myself on the edge of a cliff, with a starving bear behind us and 1000 foot drop in front of us. . Ray are you listening? Ray, Ray, RAY!" Benton Fraser, RCMP spoke loudly to attract his partner's attention.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, you were talking about Turnbull getting his head stuck in the dishwasher," Ray Kowalski said, shaking himself and grabbing a now cold paper cup of coffee.   
  
"That was 20 minutes ago, Ray," Fraser chided gently. "You seem very distracted tonight. You've barely said a dozen words to me since we've been on this stakeout."  
  
Ray ran a hand through his spikey blond hair, and stared out the window of his GTO, at the house they were assigned to watch. "Look Fraser, stakeouts are not about good conversation and male bonding; they're about drinking cold coffee and trying not to die of boredom. See," he said holding up his cup. "We've got the cold coffee and the boredom, so we're doing good."  
  
Fraser was silent for several minutes, mulling this over. Finally he said, "If I've done something to offend you Ray; it would be better if you just come out and say it."  
  
"Do not do that. Do not start with the poking and the prying into everything. There's nothing wrong. Let it go." Ray hunkered down into his seat an annoyed/irritated/nervous look in his eyes.  
  
"Very well. If you say there's nothing wrong, then there's nothing wrong." Fraser focused his attention on their objective. "I don't poke and pry." Kowalski turned and stared at him. "All right; I do poke and pry, but only because my training as a law enforcement officer. . "  
  
"Fraser, can you shut up? You know, I don't think you can. I'll bet you fifty bucks that you can't keep quiet for ten minutes."   
  
"Betting is illegal in this state, Ray.  
  
"Okay, we won't bet for money. Let's see. . I got it! If you can't keep quiet for ten minutes then you will come over and clean my apartment everyday for a month," Ray smiled at his stroke of genius.  
  
"You're apartment certainly does need cleaning." he reflected. " If I win, you will wear a suit and tie to work every day for a month. Agreed?" Fraser extended his hand. Ray grasped his hand in a firm shake.  
  
"Better stock up on Mr. Clean, Fraser." He looked at his watch. "In fifteen seconds, it will be 11:30. You have to keep your mouth shut till 11:40 or I win. Ready? Now."   
  
Fraser nodded, folded his arms across his chest and stared straight ahead. Ray studied his partner; noticing how the moonlight made his pale skin glow softly. He shook his head to clear it. Thoughts like that had started this whole thing in the first place.   
  
"Oh Fraser, did you hear the news? Francesca wants to become a cop. Have you ever heard anything so stupid in your life?" When Fraser made no comment, he continued. "Basically, I think Frannie should stick with making coffee. That's what she's good at." Still no reaction from the mountie. "Now that I mention it, I don't think women should be cops at all. I mean, they are biologically incapable of handling the stress of the job. You know, all that estrogen floating around." Fraser gave him a 'you'll have to do better than that look'.  
  
Ray contemplated his next move. "Uh, I watched curling on the tube yesterday. I never will understand how anybody could consider that a sport. It's so stupid. Of course, hockey is even stupider. All those guys skating around trying to hit that little thing with a stick. It must be a Canadian thing, 'cause I don't get it." He looked expectantly at Fraser, who shot him a withering look and resumed staring straight ahead.  
  
This situation is getting desperate, Ray thought. If I have to wear a suit and tie for a month it'll kill me. Ray swallowed nervously , trying to think of anything that would get the mountie to speak. "Fraser, I find you very attractive," he blurted out. Fraser turned to look at him, eyebrows raised. Okay, this is good, he told himself. "I mean, you know, in the red serge and all. You look nice; like somebody out of those old movies. "   
  
Fraser's regarded him with pity. Ray's cheeks flushed with anger. "Fraser, you are the single most attractive person, male or female, that I have ever met. And I'm not just saying that to make you talk." The corner of Fraser's mouth turned up in a slight smirk. "I think I could really go for you Fraser," Ray continued. "I mean, after that buddy-breathing thing, I've been wondering what it would be like to really kiss you. Since we've got nothing else to do, what do you say we find out"   
  
The mountie's eyes called his bluff. Ray swallowed again, knowing he had no choice. In one swift movement, he slid over and brushed his lips against Fraser's. Fraser gasped in shock, but remained silent.   
  
"Well, did you like it?" Ray asked, breathlessly. "Yeah, me too. Maybe I should do it again." He moved in for another kiss, slowly stroking the cheek of the very rigid mountie. His lips touched Fraser's and his tongue gently requested entry. After an eternity, Fraser's lips parted and his tongue plunged inside.   
  
Ray's arms snaked around Fraser's neck and he felt the strong arms of his friend encircle his waist. Coming up for air, Ray said, "That was unbelievable! Don't you think so?" Fraser smiled and nodded.   
  
"Oh yeah, the bet. Forget about that. This is more important." Fraser shook his head, no.  
  
"What! Look Fraser, forget the bet. We've just had an epip, an epiph. . a religious experience. Let's focus on it." Fraser shook his head and shrugged. Ray slid back to his side of the car and angrily pounded the dashboard with his fist. "You make me crazy Fraser! Sometimes I think I'm going to explode and. . You know what Fraser, I'm going to make you talk if it kills both of us!" With that he slid across the seat again, pulled Fraser's legs apart and moved off the seat and in between them.   
  
Eyes wide with shock, Fraser could only gape at Ray as he battled the belt, fastenings and longjohns that stood between him and Fraser's quickly hardening cock. "In the future; less clothes, Fraser," he said in exasperation. At last, he wrapped his hands around the swollen shaft. "I wish I had a camera to capture that look on your face! It's priceless," Ray grinned.   
  
Tentatively, he kissed the tip, his lips dampened by the precum. He licked them cautiously and said, "Not too bad. I could get use to it." With a mischievious grin, he ran his tongue along the length of Fraser's shaft.  
  
Gasping for breath, Fraser gripped the door handle with all his might with one hand and lowered the other to caress Ray's head. Ray continued his tongue-bath of Fraser's penis. He licked the sensitive underside and moved to suck a ball. He let go and glanced up. Fraser was biting his lips to keep quiet.  
  
"You're really determined to win, aren't you? Oh well, you asked for it!"  
  
Grasping it with both hands, he fitted the engorged member into his mouth. To his credit, Fraser didn't make a sound, but his body spasmed and his hand jerked on the door handle. The door started to open. Ray quickly reached over and pulled it shut, never letting up on the hold that he had on Fraser's cock.   
  
Both hands now entwined in Ray's hair and his hips rocking in rhythm to the cop's sucking, Fraser panted desperately. Ray was merciless, driving his mountie beyond his endurance. Finally, with one more frenzied thrust, Fraser filled his mouth with his hot, creamy seed and moaned, "Ray, Ray, RAY!!!"   
  
After swallowing contentedly, Ray looked up at Fraser and smiled lopsidedly. "Well, I guess I win the bet."  
  
Still short of breath, Fraser gasped, "Look at your watch Ray."   
  
Ray did and sure enough, it read 11:41. "Damn! A whole month wearing a suit and tie."  
  
Fraser tilted his head up. "We can forget the whole thing if you want," he offered.   
  
"Not a chance, I always make good on my bets. Besides, this one was worth it."  
  
the end.   
  
_Return to Blarney's Homepage_   



End file.
